Un día fuera de lo común
by Artemisa Sama
Summary: Y no soy un delicuente, ni tampoco antisocial, soy un poco ambivalente definitivamente Mayuri sí que lo es XD


Este fic está hecho específicamente para esta canción. Es cierto es un poco raro, pero me pareció de lo más interesante… no el fic, la canción XDD

Este es mi primer songfic, y el sólo hecho de utilizar ese vocablo me da cosas; espero que les haya gustado tremenda ida de olla, y DEJEN REVIEWS, por favor.

Tal vez si tengo más tiempo, haga una más con otra canción desconocidilla.

Aquí está la canción

SORPRENDIDO - LOS FUCKIN SOMBREROS

Aunque no es exactamente un song fic XDD

Mayuri y toda la SS (Bleach) es creación de Kubo Tite

**Un día fuera de lo normal**

_Soy parte del sistema _

_una parte integrante del problema_

_un rezago suburbano más SORPRENDIDO_

Está completamente prohibido hacer cualquier experimento con almas ¿entendido capitán?- dijo aquella persona de larga barba y cabellera cana; más conocido como la máxima autoridad del Gotei 13: Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Mierda" pensó un capitán cuya cara estaba cubierta por una máscara. Cada vez que recordaba aquella reunión "maldito viejo".Su puño chocó contra la mesa haciendo que se estremeciera y, la taza de té servida hasta el tope se derramase.

¡Nemu! – llamó el afectado.

¿Sí, padre?- dijo la shinigami de trenza negra, cuyo vestido que apenas le cubría sus muslos.

Ordena esto. Iré a darme un baño.

Sí, padre- musitó la sumisa teniente, a la par que se alejaba.

Entre los vapores relajantes de aquel baño con hierbas aromáticas, empezó a meditar:

"No puedo dejar esta investigación, pero tampoco puedo incumplir las normas. Pero… "

_Debo tomar medidas _

_impedir que me consuma toda la vida_

_destruir para construir otro tiempo._

¿Pero que hace capitán?- preguntaron aquellos oficiales asustados, al ver como su superior bebía aquella poción.

….ser inmortal- dijo con un amago de sonrisa. Ese acto estremeció a sus subordinados a tal punto que uno se tambaleó ligeramente, ocasionando que se cayera uno de los frascos con reactivos químicos.

¿Miedo? Por algo entró a está división. Agradézcame que utilizo está poción en mí, que bien podría haberlo hecho en usted. - le dijo de una manera amenazadora, al notar su perturbación.

Pero…-intento pronunciar con un hilillo de voz- es ilegal…

Sí claro- masculló Kurotsuchi, un poco molesto- Pero yo soy su capitán y debe de cumplir mis ordenes ¿entendido? Así que, larguense de aquí ¡ahora!- exclamó al sentir, los efectos de aquel líquido en su interior.

_Porque no tengo buena suerte_

_y tampoco absolución_

_por ser un poco irreverente_

Sí cabeza le dolía, sentía que fuese a estallar, su cuerpo le ardía ¿y si había fallado? No podía ser, sus cálculos estaban bien, se había pasado en vela toda la noche anterior revisándolos.

¡Capitán Kurotsichi!- exclamó la shinigami, que sin querer había abierto la puerta de improviso.

¿Era acaso el capitán¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por parecía como una enajenado¿Acaso había estando experimentando con él mismo¿Es que no habían prohibido tales cosas desde el último incidente?

Lo siento, parece que me viste. Pero no le tienes que contar nada a Yamamoto, sino ¡morirás!

El capitán no parecía enajenado, definitivamente lo estaba. El personaje de cabello y ojos azabaches, empezó a temblar. Ahora comprobaría si las leyendas que circulaban alrededor de su capitán eran verdad …

No te preocupes tal vez, podré utilizar tu cuerpo para algún nuevo experimento- dijo mientras que sus ojos se agrandaban, como cuando un niño recibe un regalo de Navidad.

_Que prefiere vivir _

_a dejarse morir SORPRENDIDO_

Solo los rayos lunares fueron testigos de lo que pasó aquella noche; la muchacha nunca apareció. Todo apuntaba a él pero no habían pruebas, ni rastros de su cuerpo.

_Un fraude financiero _

_una cuenta en euros en el extranjero_

_un refugio bajo el sol en Bahamas_

Quiso matarla, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió. Al verla apreció el rostro, de su mayor experimento: Nemu. Ella le decía padre, aunque él nunca la considero como hija, era una combinación de asistente esclava; pero, a pesar de todo, se podría decir que ella era su experimento más preciado.

No pudo, o había algo dentro de sí que le decía que no la matase, por alguna extraña razón sentía algo de culpabilidad¿era su conciencia? Quien sabe…

Pero ella lo delataría, entonces tomó una decisión radical. Le borró la memoria y depósito su espíritu en un gigai, y lo envió a la tierra. A un lugar deshabitado el cual no tenía casi presencia de hollows según sus informes, para que no la descubriesen, al Caribe.

_Un escape humanista_

_es la quiebra de la empresa elitista_

_que solo deja respirar lo malsano._

La dejó ir, y su pecho se sintió libre, como si antes hubiese estado oprimido por mucho tiempo.

La pequeña interrupción le impidió poder seguir, concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Se miró al espejo, se saco la máscara, vio facciones humanas, un rostro que clamaba rayos solares. Se miró, no era mal parecido su rostro era proporcionado, y posiblemente parecía mucho menor que sus contemporáneos, si no fuera por aquellas ojeras profundas posiblemente sobrepasaría a varios de sus conocidos, claro que eso no ocurría cuando debía de regenerarse, por ello lo de la máscara. En el espejo donde se reflejaba observó la ventana del baño, ahí se veía una hoguera¿o eran pequeñas lámparas?

Por lo visto era una fiesta, o una reunión. A pesar que nunca le llamo la atención tal tipo de nimiedades; decidió acercarse , muy en el fondo siempre tuvo curiosidad. El saber ¿qué le encontraban de bueno a aquellas reuniones sociales, que solía prolongarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y ocasionaba un menor porcentaje de eficiencia entre sus subordinados?

_y no soy un delincuente_

_ni tampoco antisocial_

_soy un poco ambivalente_

¿Por qué todo el mundo le miraba extraño? Cuando sintió una brisa de aire fresco sobre su rostro, se inmovilizó por un segundo ¡¿estaba sin la máscara?! Pero seguía con la capa de la doce ¡Maldición!, ahora todos conocerían su verdadero yo¿pero acaso no había hecho eso él deliberadamente?

Vio una mariposa negra que le acercaba y decidió matarla con el veneno de su zanpakutou antes que le diera el mensaje, no le provocaba saber nada, y menos en ese estado. Se sentía desnudo sin aquel objeto protector, sentía que todos sabrían lo que le pasaba, y eso… no lo iba a permitir…

_Que prefiere vivir _

_a dejarse morir SORPRENDIDO _

Antes de dirigirse a su cuartel, se aseguró de haber adormecido a los shinigamis que le vieron. A pesar de su apariencia, no era de las personas que solía matar sin motivo, el sabía demasiado de los dioses de la muerte, como para querer diseccionarlos.

_Aunque sea normal y que va intentar_

_¡No me incita¡No me incita!_

_Aunque sea normal..._

Se dirigió hacía su cuartel, y dejó su capa. Se miró al espejo, nadie le reconocería. Así que se acerco a aquellas luces incandescentes, que tanto le llamaron la atención.

Llego a la fiesta e intentó entablar conversación, pero sólo hablaban de relaciones interpersonales, como si aquello le interesará, por lo menos supe el motivo de la baja del personal, ese sake se veía muy interesante, pero otro día continuaría con esa investigación sobre sus poderes hipnóticos.

Decidió irse por donde regresó, como si hubiera recobrado la conciencia, ahora tenía una razón más para no establecer demasiada conversación con los otros¿por qué se le había ocurrido ir hasta aquella fiesta?

_Porque no tengo buena suerte_

_ni tampoco absolución_

_por ser un poco irreverente_

Al regresar a su división, se encontró con unos hollows.

"Esto es una vergüenza, ni siquiera los porteros están en sus puestos" pensó para sí.

De pronto sintió que alguien llegaba por la espalda, era hora de pelear.

_Que prefiere vivir _

_a dejarse morir SORPRENDIDO_

Le bastó un ataque para destrozar a ambos hollows, eso era un juego de niños para un capitán. Siguió caminando hacía su división queriendo dormir.

_UH Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh_

_UH Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh..._

Pero la voz de aquellos borrachos no le permitía. A estas horas se preguntaba ¡¿dónde estaba Nemu , que no le daba aquellas estúpidas pastillas para dormir?!!

Definitivamente, hoy no era un día común.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Si lo leyeron, mil gracias.


End file.
